Dark Angel:Six years later
by trabeck
Summary: Six years later. See what the family is up to and if Kyo's found love. Yaoi! Don't like, don't read!


~Disclamer: We don't own any of the Final Fantasy people of Axel! Kyo is ours thou! We get no money from this!~

~We couldn't stay away from this groups of stories for long!~

Kyo: *Hops off the bike Uncle Tseng got him for his birthday and walks up to the door of 7th Heaven, takes a breath before he opens the door and walks in. Sees Cloud standing with his back toward him.* (God..His ass is still so tight looking...)

Cloud: We're closed...*He says as he hears the door swing open. He continues to clean glasses and put them away.*

Kyo: And if I was older enough to drink I would care. *Walks up and sits at the bar stool in front of Cloud.*

Cloud: Kyo? *He puts the last glass away and turns around to see a much older Kyo sitting in front of him.*

Kyo: *Smiles at Cloud.* Yep! It's dad's and daddy Vin anniversary and I was getting tired of hearing them scream and moan so I thought I'd come here! (Plus Vin's moans were getting to me..I already jerked off once!)

Cloud: That's right...I'm surprised they haven't come by for drinks yet. *He sighs.* They've been together six years already...

Kyo: They would have to leave the room for that..And get dressed! And I don't see that happening anytime soon. *Spins in the stool, not able to hold back.* So...Do you need any help?

Cloud: I still have to mop the floors...*He looks past Kyo at the alcohol stains on the floor.*

Kyo: *Jumps off the stool.* I can do it!

Cloud: Sure...*He hands the mop and bucket to Kyo.* Make sure you get up all the stains. Tifa wants this place spotless...

Kyo: You'll be able to eat off it when I'm done! *Smiles brightly at Cloud, showing off the adult front teeth that grew in before fills the bucket with water and soap to starts moping.*

Cloud: *He leans against the bar.* So Kyo...How old are you now?

Kyo: I'm sixteen, remember? You came to my birthday party! You got me goggles to wear for my bike! * Touches the goggles on his forehead.* (Everyone thinks I'm copying dad..I just never want to take these off..)

Cloud: That's right...I'm sorry, I drank a lot after I left.

Kyo: It's okay..(He still loves him..I need to stop thinking he'd go after me..) Dad did too! He's funny drunk, he came in my room after Vin tried to put him he bed and sang to me again!

Cloud: How's Axel doing? *He traces his finger across the bar.*

Kyo: *Mops hard, trying to get up a stain, along with putting his sadness into it.* He...He still won't leave his room... We had to knock him out when he burnt half the house down cause he kept trying to go to his room that wasn't there anymore... But we fireproofed his whole room and the bathroom next to it! I did get a happy birthday from him... And he nodded to me this morning!

Cloud: I...see...*He nervously arranges the liquor bottles on the bar.*

Kyo: It..calms him when I play my guitar for him I hear him crying I start to play and he quiets! That's good, right? *Looks back at Cloud.*

Cloud: Sure. *He gets up from the bar and walks upstairs to use the restroom. He slams the door.* Kadaj...Why did you heave to leave me...

Kyo: *Looks down sadly as he mops harder, tears sting his eyes.* I ffucked up again...Wwhy can't I do anything right..*Whispers as he puts himself into mopping, not notice the few tears falling.*

Cloud: *He gains his composure and walks back down the stairs and pulls out from money from his pocket when he sees Kyo almost finished with the floor.*

Kyo: *Quickly wipes his face when he hears Cloud coming back down, not wanting him to see. Finishes up mopping and smiles as he looks it over.*(At least I can do one thing right...) I'm all done!

Cloud: Here...*He holds out a folded up twenty dollar bill.* You're old enough to start earning money.

Kyo: You don't have too.. I did it cause I wanted too! But thanks! *Smiles at Cloud as he holds the twenty tightly.*

Cloud: You know...I could use an extra hand around here. Even with Marlene and Denzel working for me now.

Kyo: Really?! You mean it?! Of course! I-I'll work whenever you need me too!!! *Shakes in excitement, loving the thought of spending more time with Cloud.*

Cloud: It won't be much because money is tight, but it's better than nothing...

Kyo: I don't care about money! It'll be a change from staying at home and going to Mr. Demyx's! I think Zexion would like it if I stayed away for a bit, I've walked in on them a few times! *Giggles.*

Cloud: I won't let you work for free...*He looks around at the bar.* The shelves need to be dusted too.

Kyo: Okay! Do you have a dusting cloth? *Goes to dump the dirty water out, cries out when the water splashes back and wets the first on his shirt.* Ah! So cold!!!

Cloud: *He reaches around Kyo to grab the dust cloth.* Here...And the pole attaches to the pad if you need to reach the top shelves.

Kyo: *Shivers and takes his wet shirt off before he grabs the cloth and pole.* Okay! Thanks!

Cloud: *He moves away from Kyo and relaxes in one of the booths.* Be careful not to knock anything over...

Kyo: I won't! *Begins to dust everything, careful not to knock anything over.* Hey, this is the stuff daddy Vin loves. *Points to a bottle he wipes off.*

Cloud: There's a smaller bottle of it on the right...You can take it to them if you want. Tell them it's an anniversary present from me.

Kyo: Okay! *Grabs in and moves to set it on the table of the booth Cloud is sitting at, stares at it for a minute.* I don't know why they like it..It's tastes bad..*Goes back to dusting.*

Cloud: People have different tastes...And how would you know? Did you drink some?

Kyo: Don't tell dad! They'll kill me! But..I did drink some at a party with my friend.. But I didn't like the taste so I stopped!

Cloud: I won't tell anyone. You're at the age where you'll experiment...

Kyo: Thank you, Cloud! *Finishes up dusting and walk over to the booth and sits down.* When did you start 'experimenting'?

Cloud: I started when I was about fourteen.

Kyo: Really?! Dad said you were really shy! And didn't even have sex til that time with Daddy Vin!

Cloud: I used to sneak out and drink...And yes, I wasn't taken until Vincent did. Why do you want to know?

Kyo: *Blushes lightly.* I was just curious! Dad always said you were about as fun as a wet paper bag back then..I didn't think so..Now I can prove him wrong!

Cloud: He did? (I'm going to stop here...He doesn't need to know about my personal life, past or present.)

Kyo: Yeah, he was buzzed thou! *Cocks his head.* How old are you, Cloud?

Cloud: Twenty-seven...*He chuckles softly.*

Kyo: Really? You don't look like it! Oh,are you like dadand daddy Vin? You don't age?

Cloud: No, I've aged...Just under my eyes. Nothing else has changed much.

Kyo: *Moves really close to Cloud, sees tiny wrinkles under his eyes and smile.* I see them! Like Uncle Rude has! He says he got them from hanging around dad so much.

Cloud: *He slightly moves back as Kyo comes close to his face.* (I haven't had anyone that close to my face since Kadaj...)

Kyo: You're eyes glow too...It's really pretty. *Smiles at Cloud.*

Cloud: *He moves back against the booth.* (What is he doing?)

Kyo: *Stares at Cloud and licks his lips, not able to holdback his feelings he shyly kisses Cloud.*

Cloud: (What?) *He startles as he feels Kyo's lips on his.* Kyo...

Kyo: *Looks down, begins to lightly shake.* I..I'm sorry! I kknow I'm not him..Please don't hate me Cloud, I'll go..*Crawls off the booth, tears fill his eyes.*(I'm such an idiot! Why did I do that! Now he'll hate me!)

Cloud: No...wait...*He looks down at the floor.*

Kyo: *Keeps his eyes on the floor.* Wwhat? I..I'm really sorry..

Cloud: Why...did you kiss me?

Kyo: Ccause..I've wanted too ssince I first saw you..I really like you, Cloud. Aand I couldn't hold back anymore.

Cloud: I...*He shudders' and sighs at Kyo's genuine feelings.* Kyo...

Kyo: Iis..it cause I'm small? Ddad said I sshould be growing again soon! I..I won't be short anymore, I'll be tall like Axel!

Cloud: No...It's that I could go to jail for even touching you...

Kyo: No, you won't! Ddad said I had to at least wait till I was 16! Aand he knows I like you and would be happy..Pplus.. Iit's not like you're taking mmy virginiy...*Tears fall as he remember his rape.*

Cloud: That doesn't count...*He moves over so Kyo can sit next to him.*

Kyo: Aam I dirty? Is that it? I..I take showers alot aand even used dad's ass cleaner so I'd be clean! *Sits next to Cloud, hugging his knees.* Everyone says it doesn't..But then why does no one even want me...

Cloud: *He reaches an arm out and begins to rub Kyo's thigh.* Kyo, you know that's not true.

Kyo: *Sniffs and leans against Cloud, holds on tightly to Cloud's shirt.* I..I know I ccan never make up fo Aanut Kadaj..But..I hate seeing you hurt..

Cloud: I thought about killing myself when Kadaj died...It was my fault...

Kyo: Hhe wouldn't of wwanted that..Hhe would be mmad at you..Aand..I almost llost uncle Axel..I don't know what I would of done if I lost you too! *Holds on tightly to Cloud, crying into his chest.* I mmiss them too.. Wwhen I wake up and ssmell food..I tthink it's Yazoo making my favorite..Bbut it's just dad..

Cloud: I'm still not used to Kadaj being gone. It still feels strange waking up and no one is there with you.

Kyo: Tthat's what Axie ssays.. When he's not crying.. I layed in bed with him once..But he..he had a nightmare and I got burnt..*Looks down at his stomach, a burn over the knife scars on it.* I..I can llay wit you sometimes. Like a sleepover!

Cloud: (He's sixteen...He doesn't want a "sleepover". I was sixteen once.) *He sighs.* (I know he wants more. Should I give it to him?) *He runs a finger across Kyo's scars.*

Kyo: *Shivers at the touches, his stomach tenses underneath the touch. Blushes lightly as he softly nuzzles him.* I told him I forgave him and sneaked into his room again..I..I got a really ssmall smile.. He's still there, just hidden..*Shyly kisses Cloud's neck.*

Cloud: *He sighs contently as Kyo kisses his neck.* (I wonder...if he has had real sex before...Other than the rape.) What...else have you done, Kyo?

Kyo: You mean in sex? *Gives a small lick, looking at Cloud's face to see if he's doing it right.*

Cloud: Yes...What have you experienced?

Kyo: (Will he be grosses out?) I..um..when dad was in the hhospital..I sucked daddy's Vin's cock..And he fingered me..But it turns out it was Chaos who did it...

Cloud: Chaos...*He chuckles.* is completely separate from who Vincent is. How do you feel about what happened?

Kyo: I'm glad it happened. I know it wasn't Daddy Vin but I still like him.. *Blushes hard.* I..Uh got hhard hearing him today.. *Looks down.*

Cloud: Who wouldn't get hard from hearing him? *He laughs as Kyo blushes.*

Kyo: It happens reason why I go out alot..It gets tiring have to jerk off every few hours! *Blushes again, shivers as he thinks about it and nuzzles closer to Cloud.* He was really loving thou..When I screamed he stops ans said he was sorry.

Cloud: *He begins to get hard from imagining Kyo jerking off.* (No...calm down...He's under age.)

Kyo: *Wiggles around a bit, blushes when he feels a familiar hardness poking him.* And..I have fingered myself...But I only started a few years ago..I..I was scared a few years after it happened.

Cloud: (He's far from innocent...) Do you like how it feels?

Kyo: I do. I steal some of dad's lube..I got up to four of my finger in me before! *Smiles at Cloud, his face red.*

Cloud: Do you want to feel something better? *He begins to lift up Kyo's shirt, revealing a very fit chest and stomach.*

Kyo: Yes, please Cloud.. Show me how it's suppose to feel!*Looks up with lust, arches his chest into Cloud's hand.*

Cloud: You've been waiting for this moment for a long time, haven't you? *He begins to unzip Kyo's dark wash jeans.*

Kyo: I have.. I've dreamed of you every night.. *Lifts his hips up so Cloud can pulls his pants off, blushes when his cock is exposed.*

Cloud: Why are you blushing? *He begins to rub Kyo's cock and balls and smiles as Kyo becomes warm and hard in his hand.*

Kyo: You've..never sseen me naked..Wwhat if there's something you don't like..*Moans softly as he thrusts up into Cloud's large hand.*

Cloud: Do you mean your size? *He holds Kyo's length in his hand, caressing the full six thick inches.*

Kyo: Hhey! I'm pproud on my cock! It's still growing! Mmm..More..please.. *Moans in pleasure, pants against Cloud's neck.*

Cloud: I didn't say it was bad...You're the perfect size. *He cups Kyo's balls in his hand.*

Kyo: AHh! Oh Cloud..Please, gget me ready for you! I..I've wanted this for so long!*His opening clenches as he turns his head and bites on Cloud's neck.* Fuck me...

Cloud: You feel so warm...*He continues to rub Kyo's throbbing cock and reaches between Kyo's legs to rub his clenching ass hole.*

Kyo: *His breath hitches as he feels Cloud's fingers, pushes his ass against them as he thrusts into Cloud's hand.* Sstick..them in me..Please, so far in me, Cloud! (Oh god this is happening! It's really going to happen!)

Cloud: *He slowly thrusts his fingers inside Kyo, wanting to be gentle and give Kyo the pleasure that he's been begging to feel.* (He reminds me so much of Kadaj...Everything about him...His body, his voice and moans...)

Kyo: Yesss…HHarder, please.. Ffind the spot, Cloudy! *Moans loudly as he thrusts his ass back onto Cloud's fingers.*

Cloud: *He stares lustily at Kyo as he finds Kyo's prostate.* Kyo...

Kyo: Ccloud!!!! *Screams as he cums hard at Cloud's touch, his back arches madly as he eyes roll in pleasure.*

Cloud: *He stares at Kyo, stunned at how fast he came.* Are...you alright?

Kyo: *Hides his face in Cloud's neck as he pants for breath, his whole body red now.* Yyeah.. Other then I've mmade a full of myself in front of you... Yyou must think I`m really a child now..

Cloud: (Yes...He acts just like Kadaj.) No...You just haven't had contact with someone else...except your own hand.

Kyo: I lasted longer before.. It.. Just felt so much better then I ever thought it would be! *Kisses Cloud's neck, softly sucks.* But your still hard, I feel you throbing against me! What can I do for you?

Cloud: *He lifts Kyo up and sits him on the table.* I can get you hard again. *He gently begins to caress Kyo's cock again.*

Kyo: *Shivers as his bare ass touches the table, mews at the touches. Rolls his hips up.* I..I can do that... *Moans softly as his cock begins to harden again.* Tthen are you ggoing to fuck me?

Cloud: It's whatever you want... *He leans forward and licks his lips as he presses his lips against Kyo's cock.*

Kyo: Ahhh!! Cloud! Ddon't! *Whines in pleasure, his hips thrusts up into Cloud's hot mouth.*

Cloud: I'm sorry... I'll stop. *He pulls his lips away from Kyo's cock.*

Kyo: No.. Yyou just felt so good..I..I would of cummed again! I want to make it good for you too.. *Cups Cloud's face and kisses him.*

Cloud: Won't you unzip me? *He breathes heavily as he adjusts himself. He moans softly from the pain of being hard as a rock.*

Kyo: Of course! *Reaches down with shaky hands and unbuttons Cloud's pants, moans at the sight of Cloud's aching cock.* It's... so..cute! *Quickly strokes Cloud, loving the feel of the heat coming off of Cloud.*

Cloud: *He blushes.* Cute? *He lifts Kyo up and rubs his ass, loving how tight Kyo's ass feels in his hands.*

Kyo: I ..I like it.. It fits you perfectly! Mmm..I..love when my ass is touched.. *Nuzzles Cloud's face as he strokes him faster, licking at his face.* Keep doing it..

Cloud: *He gropes Kyo's ass and begins to lift Kyo into position to ride him.* You can control the pleasure you feel in this position. I won't thrust unless you want me to...

Kyo: I want you to thrust too.. I've never done this before.. *Takes a breath before he slowly lowers himself down onto Cloud's cock, bites his lip as he's scratched.* Ccloud..

Cloud: Take your time...*He gives a small thrust to make Kyo take in all of his cock.*

Kyo: I..I can take it.. mmhh.. *Grabs ahold of the seat as he pulls up, shudders as he thrusts back down and moans softly as he does it again.* Tthrust..please! Help me..

Cloud: *He gently thrusts into Kyo, loving how tight Kyo feels around his cock.* Kyo...just move your hips...Mm.

Kyo: Llikes this.. Ahh! Tthere! Right there again! *Moans loudly, rides Cloud harder. Grabs onto his hair as he throws his head back.*

Cloud: Ohh...there. *He thrusts into Kyo harder, making his rock hard cock rub against Kyo's prostate.*

Kyo: Yes!! Oh ggodd, Cloud!! Soo..good! Hharder, fuck me harder! *Rides his even harder , crying out in pleasure. His opening clenches madly around him.*

Cloud: Are you going to cum? It's alright...*He thrusts as hard as he can into Kyo's hot ass.*

Kyo: Aahhhh!! * Moans loudly as he cums on to Cloud's stomach, his head thrown back in pleasure as he digs his nails into Cloud.*

Cloud: *He moans as he feels Kyo clench hard around him then relax as he releases.* Kyo... I'm close. Can you suck on me?

Kyo: Yyeah.. * Slowly climbs off of Cloud and slides under the table before he takes Cloud's cock into his mouth, moans as he sucks hard on it.* (I'm going to taste him! Aand he fucked me!)

Cloud: Mm...Kyo. *He reaches under the table to hold Kyo close.* You shouldn't feel so good... It's sinful...

Kyo: Mmhuu! *Chokes slightly as Cloud pulls him closer, but keeps sucking hard as he licks at the slit. Looks up at Cloud with lusty eyes, wanting him to cum.*

Cloud: Oh...*He cums into Kyo's mouth as his face drips with sweat.*

Kyo: *Gasps as his mouth is filled with Cloud's hot cum, happily swallows it and licks Cloud clean. Looks up with loving eyes.* (He tastes better then Daddy Vin! I hope to do it again!)

Cloud: Are you okay, Kyo? *He pulls Kyo up from under the table.* Sit next to me...

Kyo: Yeah! That was great! Better then with daddy Vin! *Blushes and smiles as he sits up next to Cloud, pulling his pants up as he does.* Was it good for you?

Cloud: *He looks away from Kyo for a moment, then looks back at him lovingly.* (He reminds me...so much of Kadaj...) Yes...Kyo.

Kyo: I'm glad! So...we can do it again? Sometime... Tthis isn't just one time? *Nuzzles close to Cloud, shyly wrapping his arms around him.*

Cloud: (Am I ready for this? I don't know if I could handle losing someone else.) I'd like to do it again...

Kyo: Really! I'm so happy! *Hugs Cloud tightly, kisses him.*

Cloud: *He pauses for a moment before he speaks again, in shock from Kyo hugging him.* Will you come to my room?

Cloud: *He stares at the ground in a daze then looks up when he hears Kyo.* I'm coming... *He heads up the stairs.*

Kyo: *Heads up the stairs and stands in front of Cloud's room as he waits for him.* (He's acting a bit weird.. But he wants to do it again! That's good.. Maybe we can be together!)

Cloud: *He opens the door to his room and invites Kyo in. He turns to Kyo as he sits on his bed.* You know... You've matured a lot since the last time I saw you.

Kyo: *Joins Cloud on the bed.* You didn't think I would stay little forever did you? And dad and daddy Vin have been training me! They said I'm getting good!

Cloud: No...but you're growing up faster than I did.

Kyo: Well...I kind of had too.. I know dad has done his best to make my easy... But with all that has happened... I kind of had too... *Leans against Cloud, pulling his knees up on the bed.*

Cloud: I know, and Reno and Vincent have done a good job...*He lays on the bed with Kyo on top of him.*

Kyo: They have! That's why I wanted to give them this day alone... And it turned out to be my best day ever.. *Nuzzles into Cloud's strong chest.*

Cloud: I know...and it feels so good to be with someone again.

Kyo: Ddoes.. This mean we're together? You're my boyfriend? *Looks up hopefully.*

Cloud: If...you want. I haven't been with anyone since...

Kyo: I do.. And I know. I've never really been with anyone! Well... There was that girl a few years ago but we only kissed and it didn't feel as good as when you kiss me! *Smiles*

Cloud: *He turns to face Kyo.* Do you know how much you remind me of Kadaj? *He sighs as he remembers laying in his bed with Kadaj and leans in to kiss Kyo.*

Kyo: (Is that the only reason he wants me.. Cause I remind him of Kadaj? I'll take that for now but I'm going to make him love me for me soon..) *Kisses Cloud, wrapping his arms around Cloud's neck as he shyly licks his lips.*

Cloud: *He kisses Kyo back with passion.* But...I'm not sure, Kyo. I think I have feelings for you, otherwise I wouldn't have had sex with you...

Kyo: I'll wait for those feeling to grow... And do my best to help them... I know I'll never measure up to him, but I'll do my best to make you happy and please you!

Cloud: Mm... *He snuggles close to Kyo.* (I'll try to move on with you, Kyo.)

Kyo: *Holds on tightly to Cloud, nuzzles closer as he closes his eyes.* You're really warm...

Cloud: So are you... *He licks Kyo's cheek.* So warm...

Kyo: *Giggles softly at the lick and gives one back.* Can we just lay here for a few?

Cloud: Yeah... Just for a few. There's still work that needs to be done.

Kyo: I'll help so it goes faster! I..just want to hold you for a bit..

Cloud: *He rubs Kyo's chest.* Hold me all you want...

Kyo: Good...*Smiles and kisses Cloud, loving having him in his arms.* Tell me a story...

Cloud: Wha...? What do you want to hear?

Kyo: Hmm... Tell me about when you first meet Daddy Vin!

Cloud: I met him in the basement of the Shinra Mansion... He was locked away.

Kyo: He's told me bits and pieces about that time... about how you guys would fight against dad and them..

Cloud: Then, that's how both of your dads met...

Kyo: They still hide stuff from me... I know what dad did to sector 7... They haven't told me but people talk...

Cloud: Yes, your dad dropped the plate on sector 7... Anything else you want to know?

Kyo: Do you still hate him for that? He feels bad... He still has nightmares sometimes..

Cloud: No...we all make mistakes. And that would mean that I would have to hate Vincent. He used to be a Turk...

Kyo: Good... Cause I'd have to beat you if you hated my daddy!

Cloud: Beat me? *He chuckles.*

Kyo: Yep! Make you black and blue! *Playfully punches Cloud's chest.* Make you like my dad!

Cloud: Hey... *He playfully punches Kyo back.* I thought you wanted to hold me, not beat me!

Kyo: Like I could beat you! I'm not that good yet! *Kisses Cloud before he nuzzles him.* Maybe you can help me train?

Cloud: Train? I don't fight anymore...

Kyo: I know... But you could show me how to use a sword! I've wanted to learn!

Cloud: I guess I could show you... *He gives Kyo another kiss.* Alright, back to work.

Kyo: Really?! Thank you, Cloudy! And okay! Lets go work!

Cloud: There are still dishes to be done. *He smiles at Kyo.*

Kyo: *Makes a face and pouts.* I hate dishes... You're doing this to torture me!

Cloud: You want a job, don't you? And when you have a job, you have to do what the boss says.

Kyo: * Smiles at Cloud and hotly breaths over Cloud's lips as he licks his lips.* What ever the boss says, huh?

Cloud: Mm...exactly as the boss says...

Kyo: I think I can do that.. My boss is really sexy. *Smirks and jumps off the bed.*

Cloud: *He chuckles.* Sexy, huh? *He gently pinches Kyo's tight ass.*

Kyo: Eep! *Jumps at the pinch, blushes as she reaches the door and smirks.* Yeah...She has huge tits! *Laughs as he runs out the door.*

Cloud: *He smirks and follows Kyo. He watches Kyo's ass as he runs downstairs.*

Kyo: *Runs to the sink and frowns at all the dishes.* Bar dishes are disgusting...What do the people do to these poor things!

Cloud: That's not even from the whole day... *He walks up behind Kyo.* It's not that bad.

Kyo: It worse then at home! It looks like the people puked and did god knows what to them! * Squeezes half the bottle of soap in the sink before turns the hot water on.*

Cloud: Do you want me to help? *He stand next to Kyo as he watches Kyo start the dishes*

Kyo: If you want! Or you can watch me, you seem to like that! *Giggles and starts to wash them.*

Cloud: I do like watching you... *He watches Kyo's hands scrub the dishes.*

Kyo: *Begins to sway his hips as he works, doing what he's seen his dad do to tease daddy Vin.*

Cloud: *He smirks.* Are you trying to tease me, Kyo? *He whispers in Kyo's ear.*

Kyo: *Shudders as he feels Cloud whisper into his ear, drops a plate as he moans softly.* I..I was just doing what dad does when he's doing the dishes..

Cloud: It's called being a tease... And careful. Don't break any of the plates.

Kyo: I know what it is... I just love hearing your voice. And I won`t see! *picks up the plate he dropped, frown when he sees a crack in it.* I..I`m sorry, Cloud..

Cloud: What are you going to do to pay me back? *He teases Kyo by running his fingers down Kyo's back.*

Kyo: Whatever you want.. *Shiver and arches his back, letting out another soft moan.*

Cloud: Can you kiss me? This will be our little secret...

Kyo: Mm.. I think I can do that.. *Smiles as he turns around and plants his plump lips onto Cloud's.*

Cloud: Mm... Kiss me harder. *He licks Kyo's lips and presses Kyo's body against the counter.*

Kyo: *Kisses Cloud harder, pushes back against Cloud as he wraps his soapy hands around Cloud's back.* Mmmhh!

Cloud: We...can let this little mistake slide... *He mumbles to Kyo in between kisses.*

Kyo: Thank you...boss man! *Gives Cloud the famous Reno grin before he goes back to washing the dishes.*

Cloud: (Eventhough...He reminds me of Kadaj, Kyo is sexy in his own way...) *He leans back to watch Kyo.*

Kyo: *Quickly finishes the dishes, not dropping anymore. Smiles as he wipes sweat off his forehead and walks over to Cloud.* The evil dishes have been concurred!

Cloud: Thank you... *He pulls out another five dollars to pay Kyo.*

Kyo: Wow! I have enough to get the game I've been wanting! Thanks Cloud! *Hugs Cloud tightly and kisses him on the check.*

Cloud: (He still has a young mind...) *He smiles kindly at Kyo.* You can come back later tonight or tomorrow...

Kyo: *Nuzzles him and smiles.* Maybe I'll bring my game.. You'll like it..It`s.. VERY adult. *Winks at Cloud.*

Cloud: Adult? *He smirks at the word.* What kind of game is it?

Kyo: The type of game that Dad would play with daddy Vin. Shows alot of yummy stuff! *giggles*

Cloud: Porn, you mean? *He chuckles.*

Kyo: It is an interactive yaoi game for your computer! Not porn. *Sticks his tongue out.*

Cloud: *He chuckles even louder.* Porn...

Kyo: You saying you wouldn't play it with me? I'll be all lonely... *Gives Cloud his famous puppy eyes.*

Cloud: I didn't say that... I'm just calling it what it really is. I also have a game like the one you want to buy...

Kyo: You do?! The one I want takes place in prison! I saw clips and it was really hot!! What's yours about?! *Looks excitedly at Cloud.*

Cloud: It's a yaoi game where you play as two characters who are hired to change other people's ways...By having sex with them. *He chuckles.*

Kyo: I want to play it!!!!! Can we, please Cloud?! *Jumps up and down? Clasp his hands together as he begs.*

Cloud: Sometime we can, but not today. *He smiles slightly.*

Kyo: *Pout and looks down.* Tomorrow?

Cloud: We will have to see... (He's still young...I don't want to take that completely away from him.)

Kyo: I'll hold you to that! *Hugs Cloud again, softly kisses him.* I guess this means it's time for me to go home?

Cloud: Unless you want to stick around to hear Tifa gripe about the chipped plate... *He smiles softly at Kyo.*

Kyo: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I swear! I can pay for a new one! *Takes the five from his pocket.*

Cloud: Don't worry...Tifa needs to relax and not freak out over something so small. You did your work, and you deserve it.

Kyo: Yeah, she needs to get laid! *Puts the money back and nuzzles into Cloud's chest.* Can I call you tonight?

Cloud: You're right! *He laughs as Kyo nuzzles his chest.* And you can call me anytime...

Kyo: I will tonight after dinner! I forgot I was going to make them a special anniversary dinner!

Cloud: Good...call me, and don't forget the wine for the anniversary.

Kyo: I know! Uncle Tseng brought over a bottle of the best wine today. Then when white when he heard dad screaming! *Giggles and check to see he has everything he came with.*

Cloud: Tseng...is something else. *He chuckles.* I'll see you tomorrow?

Kyo: He's awesome! * Grin and plays with the goggles on his forehead.* Of course! What time do you want me here?

Cloud: Can you come around three?

Kyo: Yeah! I'll be here! * Gives Cloud a kiss.* See you tomorrow, Cloudy...

Cloud: Call me. *He kisses Kyo back tenderly.*

Kyo: *Moans softly and blushes, plays with his goggles.* I will, I won't forget! *Walks to the door and begins to walk out.* I love you... *closes the door and runs to his bike.*

Cloud: *He blushes slightly.* Bye, Kyo...

Kyo: *Jumps on his bike and starts it up, looks back before he drives off.* (Did he hear me? I hope I didn't scare him! I know he still love Kadaj and it may be awhile before he feels that way for me but I couldn't hold it back anymore.)

Cloud: (Does he really love me? I...hope so.)

Kyo: *Pulls up into the driveway and turns off his bike, hopes off the bike and walks into the house. Chuckles when he hears the creaking of His parents bed.* (They're STILL doing it?! I amazed they have any stuff left!) *Heads up the stair to his room, wanting to put his money away. Pauses when he walks by Axel's room.*

Axel: I can be with you again, Yazoo! *He begins to cry softly and after a few moments of silence, he begins to moan.*

Kyo: (Be with him again?! I need to get dad!) *Gasps and runs to Reno's room and opens the door.* Dad! You have to help! Aaxel is going to try and kill himself again! *tears fall.*

Reno: Ahh..oh..angel stop yo.. *Moans softly before he pushes against Vincent, worried about Axel.* (Not again firefly..Please!)

Vincent: (No, Axel!) Come on, Reno! *He runs with Reno and Kyo to Axel's door.*

Reno: *Runs as fast as he can and throws open Axel's door.* Firefly! Don't d....*Looks in shock as he sees Axel humping the bed.*

Axel: `Zooo! *Cries out in pleasure as he cums onto the bed, hugging a pillow tightly.* I love you...

Vincent: (He's lost it...)

Reno: Ffirefly? Are you okay? *Walks over to the bed, shyly touches his back.*

Axel: I...have my Yazoo back.

Reno: Ax`... Yazoo is in life stream, baby...

Kyo: *Sniffs and hugs tightly to Vincent, getting comfort from him.*

Axel: What are you talking about? He's...right here! *He hugs his pillow tight.*

Reno: *Tears fall and he shakily rubs Axel's back.* Tthat's a pillow baby... It's smaller the Yazoo...

Axel: You just can't see him, so stop crying. *He pets the pillow.*

Reno: Ookay, we'll be downstairs baby.. *Walks over to Vincent and holds on tightly to Vincent and Kyo as they walk out.*

Kyo: Hhas Uncle Axel ggone crazy?

Vincent: *He sighs heavily.* Axel...

Reno: He's just... confused kit... He'll get better, you'll see.. *Hugs Kyo as they walk down stairs.*

~Back in Axel's room~

Axel: `zoo.. I've missed you so much...

Yazoo: It's been a long time... *He holds Axel close.* They think you're they walk down stairs.*

Axel: I don't care.. I have you back, that's all I need.. God, you still feel so amazing.. Aand you have all your hair..

Yazoo: *He smiles softly.* I know it's been hard without me... But I came back because I want to see you better...

Axel: How can I be better.. I..I lost the llove of my life! Yyou left me while wwe were making love..I ttried to wwake you bbut you wwouldn`t wake up! I.I burned your llovely hair ooff.. *Runs his fingers though Yazoo`s hair.*

Yazoo: Because...I'm always watching you. I hate seeing you like this...and Kyo needs you.

Axel: I hhurt him.. I ddon't deserve aanything.. Just to stay in here and ddie.. *Looks down , hiding his face in Yazoo's neck.*

Yazoo: Shut up! Kyo worries about you everyday! You have no right to keep Kyo from you...

Axel: He shouldn't... What iif I hurt him again? I..I can't do this without you, my `zoo!

Yazoo: I won't let you... *He gives Axel a kiss.* Please...

Axel: It..it hurts so much, baby... But if you're here I ccan do it.. *Kisses back hard, missing the feel of Yazoo.*

Yazoo: You don't think I know that? I don't want you to hurt anymore.

Axel: I will always hhurt.. But..I guess I can hide it so Kyo and everyone doesn't worry... Mmaybe get my job back..

Yazoo: You can't do this anymore... *He straddles Axel and grips his shirt.*

Axel: Mm..maybe I need a lesson.. I've been bad, master.. *Arches up, moaning softly.*

Yazoo: *He lifts up Axel's shirt and pulls down Axel's pants.* An important lesson...

Axel: *lifts his hips up to help get his pants off, moans soft as he cum covered cock is freed.* Yesss, teach me master!

Yazoo: *He smirks.* What do you want to learn from me? *He begins to rub Axel's warm, wet member.*

Axel: Ahh!!! Aanything, Master! Jjust touch me! *Moans loudly as he thrusts up into Yazoo's hand.*

Yazoo: You're already so hard for me...*He rubs Axel's cock harder as he unzips his leather jumpsuit.*

Axel: It's cause I've mmissed youso much! Ggod, I've seein' you cock, ffuck me please!! *Quickly wraps his legs around Yazoo's waist, pulling him closer.*

Yazoo: Mm...*He licks his lips in delight as he enters Axel's clenching ass.* I've missed being inside you...

Axel: OH..yesss! Ggod, my ass has mmissed you so much! Harder, fuck my sslutty ass! *Cries out in pleasure as he's filled by his lost love.*

Yazoo: Mm… *He licks his lips in delight as he enters Axel's clenching ass.* I've missed being inside you…

Axel: Ahh! Yess…Hharder, fuck me hharder! Make me bleed! *Moans and reaches up to pull on Yazoo's hair, bring him into a lust filled kiss.*

Yazoo: Love…your kisses, baby. *He kisses Axel back as he wildly thrusts into Axel's ass.*

Axel: I.. love all of you.. I I'm gonna cum…God, I've missed you so much! *Clenches hard as he feel his release coming.*

Yazoo: Ooh.. Don't cum to fast…*He moans sweetly.* Make this time count..Oh, Axel..

Axel: I'm tryin'! I..just missed this so much! *Grabs onto the base of his cock to hold back his release, moaning even louder.*

Yazoo: Axel..You look amazing.. *He drools and thrusts harder as he watches Axel try to hold back.*

Axel: So..do you.. Fuck.. I can't hold back.. Please let me cum, master! *Shakes as his release builds up even more.*

Yazoo: Axel… *He thrusts as hard as possible.* Please cum for me.

Axel: Yazoooooooo!!!!! *Screams as he cums, arches up off the bed as his toes curl in pleasure.*

Yazoo: Mm..god. *He releases into Axel's ass, filling him with his warm cum.*

Axel: Mmm...God..I love you so much, my Yazoo...

Yazoo: I...love you too... *He nuzzles Axel's chest.*

Axel: I've missed you so much... Please don't leave me! *Holds on tightly to Yazoo.*

Yazoo: I'm always...with you. Even when you think you're alone in this room.

Axel: Bbut I want to see you... Please don't disappear!

Yazoo: I know...I'll try to get the strength to appear more often. *He kisses Axel's chest.* I...can't stay for much longer...

Axel: Nno, please don't leave! Ttake some strength from me! Please don't leave me again!

Yazoo: I can't...do that. Can't take energy from...*He says as he begins to disappear.* ...you. *He disappears completely as something metal drops onto the floor with a clang.*

Axel: `Zoozoo? *Curls of the bed and picks up the ring he got Yazoo, tears fill his eyes.* (He..was here.. God I hope he comes back soon..)

Yazoo: *He watches Axel pick up the ring as he floats and drifts back into the life stream.* (I'll see you soon...)

Axel: *Slips the ring on and goes to his dresser to grab a pair of sleep pants and puts them on before he walks out the door, hisses at the brightness from the sun, being used to being in his dark room. Walks downstairs and finds Kyo.*

Kyo: Uncle...Axel? *He makes a double take when he sees Axel walking down the stairs.*

Axel: Hey there little man.. I've been hearin` you beg Re` to see that movie comin out that's rated R...You want ta go see it tomorrow?

Kyo: Yes! Do you mean that you will take me?

Axel: Of course! You can help me pick out some new clothes too.. *Moves to sit next to Kyo.* Re` and Vince back to fuckin` already?

Kyo: Probably... When it's this quiet, they're usually doing oral. *He laughs softly.*

Axel: Listen to you., you talkin` in sex terms now? *Smiles at Kyo.*

Kyo: Hey, I walked in on them when it was quiet, and that's what they were doing!

Axel: And you learned to always knock first, didn't ya? *Playfully punches him.* So what did you do today?

Kyo: I started my first real job at 7th Heaven. I clean floors and dishes! (And I have amazing sex with Cloud...)

Axel: You did? That's great, kit! I'm proud of you! But something else happened, didn`t it? I see it in your eyes..

Kyo: What do you mean? Cloud gave me a bottle of alcohol to give to my dads for their anniversary. That's it!

Axel: No... Something else happened...*Keeps looking at Kyo before a large smirk covers his face.*

Kyo: What are you talking about? You weren't there!

Axel: You had sex.. I see it in your eyes, Kyo.. I know the look of someone who is in love.. So..how was Cloud?

Kyo: I...uh...just don't tell anyone!

Axel: I won't, plus would they believe me? Everyone thinks I'm crazy now.

Kyo: *He looks down.* Yeah...what happened earlier?

Axel: `Zoo...really cam to see me, I don't know how..One minute I'm laying crying then I heard his voice..I thought it was my mind playing tricks but then he touched me...

Kyo: He really came to see you? That's...great! (It sounds like I'm getting my Uncle Axel back...)

Axel: Yeah and look! *Raises his hand to show off the ring.* It disappeared along with him..Now I have it back, that proves he was here!

Kyo: *He looks at the ring in awe.* Wow...I'm happy for you.

Axel: Thanks.. It still hurts, but I know now he is always with me.. Sorry it took me so long to figure out..I know it hurt you too. *Hugs Kyo tight.*

Kyo: *He hugs Axel tight.* I missed you! *He nuzzles Axel's chest when his phone vibrates from a text message.* I wonder who that could be... *He checks his phone to find a message from Cloud.* (It's Cloud! He wants me to come over!) *His heart begins to race.* Uncle Axel, I have to go...tell my dads that I'll be back in an hour.

Axel: I missed you too, kit... *Lets go of Kyo and crosses his arms.* Going to see lover boy?

Kyo: Maybe...maybe not. *He cocks his head and smirks.*

Axel: You keepin` secrets from me now? What if I say no and keep you hear?

Kyo: Aww...man. Fine, I'm going to see Cloud. Bye! *He smirks and bolts out the door.*

Axel: *Chuckles and gets up.* I'm glad he's found someone..I guess I should eat something...I need to get my muscle back. *stands up then smiles.*But first.. I think I'll go say hi to Re`re.. *Runs up the stairs.*

~At 7th Heaven~

Kyo: *Stands in front on 7th Heaven.* I wonder what Cloud wants? He must of missed me! *Knocks on the door.*

Cloud: *He answers the door for Kyo, visibly shaken.* Come...in.

Kyo: Cloud? What's wrong? *Hurries in and grabs Cloud to lead him to a booth.*

Cloud: I...think I saw a spirit. *He rubs his eyes and forehead.*

Kyo: A spirit? *Cocks his head.* (Did what happened to Uncle Axel happen to Cloud?) Wwas it Kadaj?

Cloud: *He nods.* I called you because...he told me that he wanted me to be happy.

Kyo: And ...I make you happy? *Rubs Cloud's back, trying to calm him.*

Cloud: Kadaj wants me to move on...with you

Kyo: He does? Do..you want to with me? (Do this mean he really wants to be with me?)

Cloud: *He sadly nods a yes.* Yeah...

Kyo: You don't seem that happy about it..Iit`s okay.. I can wait..

Cloud: No...don't. *He reaches out for Kyo.*

Kyo: I'm not going anywhere... Need me to hold you? That always helps me... *Moves closer and opens his arms.*

Cloud: *He looks into Kyo's eyes.* Make me happy again... *He gently kisses Kyo's lips.*

Kyo: Always.. *Kisses back lovingly, runs his fingers thou Cloud's hair.*

Cloud: (Kadaj wants me to love Kyo...and I'm falling harder with every kiss.) *He holds onto Kyo's waist and kisses him romantically.*

Kyo: *Moans softly into the kiss, licking at Cloud's lips. Asking for entrance.* (God, he taste so good.. I love him..)

Cloud: *He slowly opens his mouth and rubs his tongue against Kyo's.* Kyo...

Kyo: Mmm... Cloud..What do you need, tell me please.. *Moans as he sucks on Cloud's tongue.*

Cloud: I need to be with you...*He says as he brushes Kyo's hair away from his face.*

Kyo: *Takes his goggles off and sets them on the table.* Right here...Or up in your room...

Cloud: My room... We can do whatever we want there. *He gets up from the booth and walks with Kyo up the stairs. He opens the door for Kyo and gently pushes him onto the bed.* How do you want it? Do you want me on top?

Kyo: *Takes his shirt and shorts off before he lays back on the bed, spreads his legs .* Yes, I want you on top of me..I want to look into your eyes as I'm filled by you.

Cloud: *He moans softly as he removes his pants and spreads Kyo's legs as far as possible before entering him.* Oh, Kyo...

Kyo: Ahhh! Ccloud! Yess! Please, mmake love to me.. *Looks up with loving, lust filled eyes.*

Cloud: Kyo... *He lovingly kisses Kyo as he begins to thrust, hitting Kyo's prostate.*

Kyo: Ahhh!!! *Moans loudly in pleasure as Cloud hits his sweet spot, wraps his around Cloud and scratches down his back.* Tthere! Again ohh... Cloud!

Cloud: How does it feel? *He presses his strong body against Kyo's slender frame as he continues to hit Kyo's prostate.*

Kyo: Aamazing!!! Oh...ggod!! Keep going! Mmore! *Moans loudly in pleasure, his nails digging into Cloud's back.*

Cloud: So tight... *He moans as Kyo's tight ass clenches tightly around his dripping cock.*

Cloud: Oh...god, Kyo. *He touches Kyo's swollen cock as he thrusts hard.* I want to see you cum...

Cloud: *He moans as he feels Kyo cum on his chest.* Kyo...I'm still hard... Touch me...

Kyo: Yess... *Reaches down as Cloud pulls out and strokes him fast and hard, his body still tingling for his release.*

Cloud: (He feels so good...) Ohh, there... *He thrusts into Kyo's hands.* Make me cum...

Kyo: You like this? What if I do this.. *Runs his thumb nail over Cloud's dripping slit.*

Cloud: *He moans sweetly at Kyo's touches.* Oh...so close.

Kyo: *Slides under Cloud's body and takes the head of Cloud's dripping cock into his mouth, sucks hard.*

Cloud: Taste me... *He moans sharply in pleasure as he releases into Kyo's waiting mouth.*

Kyo: *Moans softly as Cloud's seed fills his mouth, swallow it before he softly licks Cloud's cock clean.* You taste so good...

Cloud: I love how you suck me. *He moans softly as he watches Kyo lick his cock clean.*

Kyo: I must get it from dad.. *Smiles and gives one last lick before he crawls back up.* You feel better? I do! *Nuzzles and kisses Cloud.*

Cloud: I feel...much better. *He lays down next to Kyo.*

Kyo: I`m glad! *Snuggles closer to Cloud.* So you`re really my boyfriend now.. My day keeps getting better and better!

Cloud: I really am. *He brings Kyo closer to his chest.* And I'll be here as long as you need me...

Kyo: Forever... *Purrs and he hugs Cloud tightly.* Would you like to come home with me? You could help me meet dinner! Or sit there and watch my ass.. *Smiles brightly at him.*

Cloud: *He chuckles softly.* I'll do both...

Kyo: *Giggles and gives Cloud a nip and wiggles his hips.* You can talk to Uncle Axel too! He's much better! He's going to take me to the movies tomorrow before I come here!

Cloud: I've been wondering how he's been...We both lost someone we loved.

Kyo: He was really bad as I've said... When I got home I heard him talking and it sounded like hhe was going to try and kill himself again. I ran into dad's room and told them..When we go there he was humping a pillow.. He said Yazoo had come back and that the pillow was him...That we just didn't see him..

Cloud: I...can understand. I thought I was hallucinating at first.

Kyo: Did..he look good? *Looks down as he runs his fingers over Cloud's chest.*

Cloud: (I...have to be careful of what I say... His feelings are fragile.) He looked the same as always.

Kyo: That's good... I..wish I could of seen him and Yazoo.. Hhe was there and all I saw was a pillow.. *Tears burn his eyes, but refuses to let them fall.*

Cloud: *He gently touches Kyo's back.* Kyo...

Kyo: *Wipes his eyes and sniffs.* I'm okay... Wwe should get going...It will take an hour for the food to be ready.

Cloud: *He nods and kisses Kyo.* Let's go...

Kyo: *Gets up off the bed and puts his clothes on.* I need to get my goggles, I left them down stairs.. *Walks over to the door.* You coming, Cloudy?

Cloud: Yeah...get your goggles. *He walks across the hall to the bathroom.*

Kyo: *Walks downstairs and finds his goggles still on the table, grabs them and slips them on.* (He's going to ride with me... This is the first time!)

Cloud: *He looks into the mirror as he washes his hands.* (It's been awhile since I've visited.)

Kyo: * Walks around the bar as he waits for Cloud to come downstairs, hums a song he heard on the radio.*

Cloud: Kyo...you rode here on a motorcycle, didn't you?

Kyo: *Jumps at Cloud's voice, blushes lightly.* Yeah...But it's a two seated! You'll have room! You ready?

Cloud: I'll drive...maybe you'll learn something from me. *He smiles softly and takes the keys.*

Kyo: Maybe! *Smiles and starts to run..* Race you!!!

Cloud: Damn...*He runs after Kyo and easily catches him.* There...

Kyo: Ah! No far! You have longer legs! *Outs before he sits down on his bike.*

Cloud: Longer legs? *He chuckles and sits at the front of the bike.*

Kyo: Yeah! *Wraps his arms around Cloud and leans his head against Cloud's back.* Sexy legs too.

Cloud: What about your legs? *He reaches his hand back to rub Kyo's thigh.*

Kyo: Mine a scwany, not like yours.. *Shivers at the touches.*

Cloud: Hold onto me... *He starts the motorcycle.*

Kyo: You mean like this? *Wraps his hands tighter around Cloud, one hand resting on Cloud's groin.*

Cloud: *He blushes slightly when he feels Kyo's hand as he starts up the bike.*

Kyo: *Holds on tighter, his fingers tightly around the bulge in Cloud's pants.*

Cloud: (He's...touching me on purpose...) *He moans softly as Kyo's touches and the strumming of the bike stimulates his member.*

Kyo: We going to go anytime soon? Or just sit here, letting the vibrations get you nice and hard!

Cloud: Huh? *He snaps out of his daze and speeds off on the bike.*

Kyo: *Laughs and nuzzles closer to Cloud's back.* (Hems so hard already! This is fun!)

Cloud: *He accelerates quickly and maker his way to Reno's and Vincent's house.*

Kyo: *Moves closer, letting Cloud feel what the bike is doing to him. Shudders as he rubs against Cloud's ass.* I love riding!

Cloud: (I...can tell.) *He moves his body slightly back so Kyo can rub against him.*

Kyo: *Leans up and moans into Cloud's ear as he grinds.* Even more when yyour with me...

Cloud: Kyo... *He leans his head back slightly as they pull up to the driveway.*

Kyo: *Smiles and kisses before he jumps off the bike and walks up to the house.* Come on, Cloudy! I have to cook!

Cloud: *He turns the bike off.* What are you cooking tonight?

Kyo: Beef In Red Wine! With cheesy potatoes, green beans and corn! I found it online and though they would like it! *Walks inside the house.*

Cloud: Sounds good... *He follows Kyo into the house.*

Kyo: I got all I need yesterday! Now I just need to cook it! *Hears moaning and chuckles as he walks into the kitchen.* This is what I've heard all day! *Sees dishes in the sink.* ( good..Axel ate today!)

Cloud: I hope you have head phones... *He looks around the house and smiles when he sees that everything is the same since he visited.*

Kyo: And earplugs! I used them last night too! *Begins to take out all he needs.* Can you get me a pot and pan down?

Cloud: *He nods and hands Kyo what he needs.* Anything else?

Kyo: Can you peel and cute the potatoes for me? I cut everything else last night. *Places bacon in the pan and cooks it for a few minutes before he takes it out and adds mushrooms and onions to the bacon fat.*

Cloud: *He nods and begins to peel the potatoes expertly.*

Kyo: *Covers the 4cm cubes of beef in sea salt and pepper and stirs it into the pan adds chicken stock, crushed tomatoes and tomato paste and a few herbs. Adds a few extra cloves of garlic and red wine then lets it cook for a bit.* Now that needs to cook for a bit before I add the last few things! You need any help?

Cloud: No...not with years of working at a bar and restaurant. *He smiles softly at Kyo.*

Kyo: Good! Then I'll start on the corn! *Fills a pot with water turns on the stove, waits for it to boil before he puts the corn cobs in.*

Cloud: It's starting to smell good...Do you need anything else done?

Kyo: Do you know how to cook cheesy potatoes? *Opens the large glass jar of green bean and puts them in a bowl.* I love Mrs. Day green beans!

Cloud: I make the best. Haven't you tried them from 7th Heaven? I always make them.

Kyo: Yeah! They're my favorite! You start that then! *Goes back to the pan with the meat and adds cornstarch, brandy and the bacon then stirs it all together be fore he lets it cook for a few.*

Cloud: *He thinly slices the potatoes.* The secret is to add some cheese before you cook them...

Kyo: Oh! Okay! The meat just has to cook a bit more then it's done! *Puts the green beans in the microwave.*

Cloud: *He spreads cheese over the potatoes then puts them on the stove to cook. As the potatoes cook, he adds more cheese and stirs the potatoes.*

Kyo: Mm! Those look good already! *Licks his lips as he stands behind Cloud and watches them cook.*

Cloud: I hope you're hungry... *He smiles as he stirs the pot.*

Kyo: I am! (And not only for food.) You want to stay and eat with us?

Cloud: If it's okay with you. *He says as he stirs the potatoes, making them creamy.*

Kyo: Of course! I asked you, didn't I? *Walks back over and checks on the meat, smiles when it's cooked.* All done!

Cloud: It seems that we will be eating by ourselves tonight... *He chuckles when he still hears Reno and Vincent.*

Kyo: Nuh uh! I slaved over this and they are going to eat it too! *Stomps upstairs and opens the door.* Stop fucking and get dressed! Dinner will be ready in five minutes! *Walks back downstairs.* Now to set the table!

Cloud: *He laughs softly and begins to set the table with Kyo.*

Kyo: *Grabs the bottle of wine Tseng gave him and opens it before he pours some for everyone other then himself, gets himself a Pepsi and brings the food to the table.* There! All done!

Cloud: Finally...all done. *He relaxes into the dinner chair.*

Kyo: *Sits down next to Cloud.* Thank you, for helping me. *Leans over and kisses Cloud on the check.*

Cloud: *He quickly looks around and sees that Reno and Vincent are nowhere around before he gives Kyo a sweet kiss.*

Axel: I smell something good! *Walks into the dinning room, still in his sleep pants.* Well, hey there Cloud.. *Smirks knowingly at him.*

Kyo: He helped me make dinner! I invited him to stay and eat with us!

Cloud: Hey, Axel. *He stands up to lightly pat Axel's shoulder.*

Axel: Long time, no see Cloud. *Gives Cloud a pat back before he sits down next to them and smiles at Kyo.* I bet he did..

Cloud: (Does he know?) *He looks down at his plate.*

Kyo: I'm sorry, Cloud... Axel figured it out.. But he's happy for us! Right? *Looks over at Axel.*

Axel: I am. But know if you hurt him Cloud it not only Chaos you'll have to worry about!

Cloud: I understand. *He smirks softly as he takes a drink of wine.*

Reno: *Walks into the room with a large limp, holding on to Vincent to help move.* Wow! This looks great, kit!! Oh, hiya Cloud!

Kyo: Hi dad! I hope you don't mind, he helped me cook so I invited him!

Vincent: We don't mind. *He helps Reno sit down.* How have you been, Cloud?

Cloud: Alright. I hope you like the dinner we made...

Reno: *Hisses as he sits down but smile at the smell of the food.* I already do and I haven't eaten yet yo! Lets dig in! *Begins to fill his plate.*

~That night in Kyo's room~

Kyo: *Opens the door to his room, blushes when he remembers his bed.* (He's going to think I even more childish!)

Cloud: You still have the same bed? *He smiles softly and climbs onto the mattress.*

Kyo: Yeah... Dad offered to get me a new one but... Tthis was the first thing dad got me.. And you helped make it...Plus it cost alot and I want to get use out of it! *Crawls in next to Cloud, nuzzles his chest.*

Cloud: You don't have to be embarrassed... *He holds Kyo tight and finds a packet of lube in the sheets. He smirks.* Were you expecting me to be in your bed?

Kyo: *Blushes harder.* No..I..um..I took it from dad to jerk off with..

Cloud: And you left it here for me to find it? *He gently kisses Kyo's neck.*

Kyo: Mm..Cloud. I may have.. *Moans softly tilts his neck over as he wraps a leg around Cloud.*

Cloud: *He gently licks Kyo's sensitive skin.* No one would think that you have such a dirty mind...

Kyo: Uhh...Well..With parents like mine, can you blame me? *Begins to rock his hips against Cloud, letting out sweet little moans.*

Cloud: Maybe not... *He rubs Kyo's thigh that is wrapped around him as he lifts up Kyo's shirt and licks his delicate nipples.*

Kyo: Ohhh! Mmore, Cloud..Please!!! *Arches his chest into Cloud's mouth, pulls at Cloud's shirt. Wanting it off.*

Cloud: *He lets Kyo pull his shirt off and continues to suck and lick Kyo's nipples.*

Kyo: Ahh! *Moans as he runs his hands over Cloud's strong chest, pulling at Cloud's own nipples.* Pplease..I need you in me again..

Cloud: *He moans softly.* Kyo...you feel so good...*He slips his own hand down his pants to make himself harder.* Ohh...

Kyo: So..do you. Hey! Tthat`s mine to play with! *Reaches down and grabs onto Cloud's arousal and strokes in lovingly.* You feel so....warm in my hand.

Cloud: *He moans softly at Kyo's touches.* Mm...keep touching me, Kyo.

Kyo: You like it? *Licks his lips as he strokes him faster, his other hand reaching down to take off his own pants. Kicks his legs to get them all the way off.*

Cloud: I love it... *He begins to thrust into Kyo's hand.*

Kyo: I think your ready... *Grabs the lube and opens it, coats Cloud's cock before he lifts his leg up more. Exposing his clenching opening.* Make me yours...

Cloud: You already are mine. *He enters Kyo hard and fast, moaning at how tight and warm Kyo feels.*

Kyo: Mmmm!!! *Bites down on his lips hard, trying to muffle the sound of pleasure as Cloud enters him again.* Yyours..all yours!

Cloud: Can you moan for me? *He whispers as he thrusts into Kyo.* Oh...Kyo.

Kyo: Cloud! *Moans as he rocks his hips against Cloud's, tangles his fingers in Cloud's hair as he pushes him towards his neck.* Mark me..

Cloud: Mm... *He bites down on Kyo's neck to leave a mark as he thrusts.* Oh, god...

Kyo: Yyes...Harder! Fuck me harder, please! *Moans as he reaches down to stroke himself, letting out more sweet moans.*

Cloud: Do you like it rough? *He chuckles softly as he roughly thrusts into Kyo's clenching hole.*

Kyo: Uuh..huh! Ggod! Ssoo...close! Can't hold bback....Ahhh!! *Screams as he cums hand into his hand, thrusting up wildly.*

Cloud: *He moans at the shock of Kyo releasing quickly. He moans and cums as he feels Kyo's ass tighten around his cock.*

Kyo: *Shudders as he's filled by Cloud's seed for the first time, hold on tightly to Cloud as he milks him of his seed.* I..love you...

Cloud: *He continues to thrust softly as cum dribbles from his cock.* I love you...Kyo. *He kisses Kyo's neck.*

Kyo: *Tears of happiness fill his eyes at Cloud's word, holds him tighter.* Stay with me tonight..please!

Cloud: *He stares at Kyo, surprised at the offer.* I...will. *He kisses Kyo's cheek.*

Kyo: Thank you.. *Snuggles closer to Cloud, a loving smile on his face.* You're my hero now... *Closes his eyes, beginning to fall asleep.*

~We hoped you liked it!! Kyo has the person he loves now! Thanks for reading and please review!^^~


End file.
